


petals between pages

by candidshot



Series: episodes [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Alec is listening to Janet Jackson while spring cleaning Magnus's clutter... when a withered rose fell out of a book...Prompted by S02E18
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: episodes [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/757704
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	petals between pages

It's that time of the year... when old closets are cleaned― it's the end of year cleaning and Alec decided to get rid of Magnus's decades old... centuries' old clutterings.

He's humming a Janet Jackson song that Magnus got stuck in his head and without Alec even noticing, he's rocking his head and shaking his booty... just the way Magnus had taught him.

Floundering over to the bookshelf, he's all theatrics― his duster brush in one hand... the other hand on his hip and away he goes, head rocking to the beat in his head and hips shaking... so much so that he knocks a book off the shelf.

That's when he notices a withered stalk of rose. He puts it back but when Magnus gets home he asks, "What's that dead rose doing in your book?"

Magnus takes the rose that Alec had laid on the table, "It's not dead", he answers, taking the same book from the shelf and putting the stalk of rose back in, "That's from our first date... you remember... that night we had drinks and you slept over and come morning after you rejected my Belgian waffles".

Alec's eyes aren't wide nor are they watered with tears, they're just filled with happiness and love... and he's filled with humbleness that once upon a time he was saved... Once upon a time when he thought his life was over, Magnus busted through the door and blessed him wholesome... and now here he is spring cleaning and falling more for the man he already utmostly loves. 

"I'm suddenly feeling hungry", Alec rubs his belly, eyeing Magnus... because thinking about it, he'd never had―

Magnus smiles, flexes his arms and replies, "I can make you a mean Belgian waffle".

Alec smiles, "I hope you're not all talk", dragging a chair and sitting at the counter. 

There's laugher as Magnus blows him a kiss, "Alexander..."

"Yes...?" 

"I love you more than pancakes".

"Is that why you're making me waffles?" 

They laugh so hard that Magnus starts to cough and Alec holds his belly.

"I love you more than waffles too".

So Alec leans over the counter, takes Magnus's lips in his and whispers, "But you're hotter and sweeter".

_... _

_magnus x alec [](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
